


Two Princes

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Oikawa, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat after all.





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shikisaivivid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/gifts).



> Hello ! This is for the iwaoi nsfw exchange on tumblr ! Enjoy <3 
> 
> [xhelloxbeautifullx](https://www.xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com)

A whole new world lies under the ocean surface, in which its majesticness and tranquility, captures those who witness its beauty. The numerous types of fish and coral are spread throughout, and the water is perfectly light by the afternoon sun. It's all too familiar to Oikawa Tooru. The young merman prince lets out a soft sigh as he glances around the sea palace, watching the servants and chefs prepare for the big celebration. Today is meant to be a joyous occasion, today is the preparation for the celebration of the engagement of Oikawa and the noble Ushijima Wakatoshi which takes places tomorrow.

The brunette prince bites his lip as he attempts to swim out of the palace, only to run into his best friends. He looks up at the duo and his shoulders slump. “I know my parents want you to prevent me from going to the surface.”

“Sorry, Tooru. You know we can't go against them…” Yahaba apologizes and looks at his grumpy blonde husband with a puppy dog stare, “what should we do, Kyotani?”

“I don't fucking care. Let's go get ready.” Kyotani huffs and rolls his eyes towards his childhood friend, pulling his husband away as if giving the prince a chance to escape.

Oikawa smiles widely at the gesture before quietly swimming out, doing a few backflips when he gets closer to the surface. Luscious chocolate brown curls out of the salty waters and his eyes land on a large beautiful ship. “Wow…” 

“Tooru-nii!! You should be getting ready for tomorrow’s ceremony!”

“Tobio-kun?!” Tooru squeaks and turns quickly to face his fellow aka his little brother, covering his mouth gently and whispering, “please keep your voice down. I'm just looking, I won't be long…”

“I cannot allow this, you're next in line for the throne and -- don't do that!!” Kageyama hisses but is too late to stop his older brother who's already sneaking onto the bottom of the ship. 

Big chestnut eyes observe the humans dancing through a small square hole and his eyes glisten with curiosity as well as a bit of envy. Suddenly those eyes land on the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. A young man with mahogany hair that's perfectly untamed, and has piercing bluish emerald green eyes. His figure is breathtaking, perfectly muscular and he takes Tooru’s breath away without having to say anything.

_ He's so handsome… so this is what a human looks like? _

“Hajime~ we will be docking shortly. Are you ready to go home?” Matsukawa yawns softly as he leans on his best friend gently, looking down at Iwaizumi. 

“Don't lean on me, you beanpole.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and nudges his friend off of him. “I'm going to swim the rest of the way back. I need exercise.”

“What!? Haj-... never mind. Don't drown.” Matsukawa groans and leans on the railing, dozing off from the gentle rocking of the ship.

The warning falls on deaf ears as Hajime already has jumped off the ship and right into the cool sea. In the water he doesn't have a single worry, no training, no marriage arrangement meetings, no nagging family- it’s just him and the cool water. Iwaizumi moves with robotic precision but organic fluidity, stroke after stroke nailed to perfection. His steady pace allows him to get closer to the shore than the ship he jumped from with the waves as his helping hand. 

The dark haired man takes a little break when he's nearly at the shore, leaning on a massive smooth rock that's poking up and out of the water in order not to be swept away by the waves. Iwaizumi shuts his eyes as he slows down his breathing only for them to snap back open when he feels his pants being lowered.

“What's going on?” He asks and goes to grab whatever is touching him, only to feel wet curls swaying under the surface.  _ A person?! I'm going to kick their ass after this! _

Oikawa admire the half hard length right before his eyes and thickness of it, before bringing his lips towards the base of this handsome human’s dick. His soft tongue presses against the underside, gliding upwards leaving a trail of saliva along Iwaizumi’s cock and even the balls underneath.  _ It’s warm and hard unlike merman dick…  _ The merman pulls away slowly, before biting his lip when he looks up and sees those dashing bluish green eyes staring back at him. Iwaizumi gives in after realizing he liked how that felt and runs his fingers through that curly brown hair as a sign of encouragement. 

Of course the merman prince has been following Hajime since the man jumped off the ship. Tooru was keeping his distance until his curiosity got the better of him. Now the brunette is curiously devouring Iwaizumi’s currently fully erect shaft. 

Oikawa’s tongue swirls around the swollen head as he laps up the precum leaking out of Iwaizumi’s slit eagerly. Tooru grabs the base of his dick and begins jerking it up and down, allowing his lips to meet his hand. Hajime’s poorly muffled moans and ragged breaths only seem to make the prince more eager, so he starts pumping faster. He forces the human's large member further into his mouth, pursing those slightly plump lips to allow more to fit. Oikawa retracts his hand slowly, allowing his lips to envelop Iwaizumi’s cock completely. The tip starts to hit the back of his throat, and he feels the dark haired man's member convulse in his mouth before feeling a hot and sticky substance being shot down his throat.

As Oikawa swallows every last drop, he's suddenly pulled up by Iwaizumi and blushes up to his ears when he's face to face with the human he’s been following. “H-Hello.”

“You're a… merman? And you just sucked my dick for no reason? Are you an idiot!?” Iwaizumi scolds the flustered prince while blushing himself and pointing to his homeland straight ahead. “Anyway, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, prince of that island right there.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! And I'm Oikawa Tooru, prince of the sea.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out playfully and smiles brightly at the man holding him up with one arm. “Also, merpeople weigh almost twice as much as humans do… how are you holding me with one arm? Are you some kind of superhuman?”

“No, idiot! It's called exercising.” Iwaizumi huffs and looks back into those chestnut eyes briefly, only to realize that he's not going to be able to stay away from this mythical creature. “And stop calling me that!!”

“Oh? Iwa-chan will just have to teach me more about humans then~ I'm so curious.” Oikawa responds before laughing happily, forgetting for a moment that he's about to be married away to someone else in a few days but instead he's thinking:

_ This is the start of something new and crazy for the both of us. I'm excited to get to know you, Iwa-chan. _


End file.
